Teen Titans - Part II
by jacquenobi
Summary: Where's Raven?


TEEN TITANS - PART II

The four Titans stand there, looking at Robin with such deep concern. Robin quickly yells, "Titans, GO!"

The four Titans then rush into action. Cyborg runs and grabs his cybercar, Beastboy quickly changes into a bird, then rushes off. Starfire flies out of the Tower with the two boys, while Robin paces back and forth. "How are we supposed to find her...?" Just then, he remembers the Titan communicator. It has a tracking device! We'll use it to find Raven. Robin quickly fires off to outside the Tower on his motercycle, to meet up with the rest of the Titans.

"How do we know where Raven is, Robin?" questions Starfire.

"Yeah, man. You haven't told us anything, where is she?" smirks Cyborg.

"Just follow me." states Robin, as he takes off on his bike.

The rest of the Titans follow after as fast as they can.

After about half an hour of what seemed like traveling around in circles, Beastboy finally speaks up.

"Dude, where ARE we? We've been going around for ever!"

"Quiet! Beastboy." Robin snaps as he continues to follow the communicator tracker.

Finally, Robin has a certain lead.

They all soon pull up to this huge, warehouse-type building, where Robin stops abrubtly.

"She's in here."

"Are you sure, man? We're out in the middle of nowhere. I don't even recall ever being in this part of town. It doesn't even look like anyone can get in here! Look! THERE'S NO DOOR." says Cyborg.

Robin bites his lip, "hmmmm..."

He then walks around the building, trying to find a way in. As he searches about halfway around the huge building, he steps on something that was uneven with the surface of the ground.

"Guys, come here! Quick!"

All four Titans rush back around to the back of the building.

"Look." Robin brushes off the dirt to find what seems to be a door.  
"Well, waddya know." glares Robin at Cyborg.

Cyborg shakes his head then lifts the door up, revealing a staircase that heads down, it almost seems as if it leads to underneath the building.

"Are you SURE Raven's in there, man? It's dark down there..." complains Beastboy.

Robin sarcastically sighs, and glares at Beastboy. Then, Cyborg turns to his arm with the flashlight he has sprung up earlier. Cyborg then leads the way down, following after is Robin, Beastboy, then Starfire.

"Do not worry, friend Beastboy:) I will be here behind you if anything in the dark comes out" smiles Starfire.

Before you know it, all four of them are in the pitch black staircase, heading down to what seems to nowhere.

Meanwhile, down in the underhell of the building, lies Raven. Tied and chained to a cold, metal table. She has a shirt stuffed into her mouth, to keep her quiet.

Dr. Lecherous, the evil, conniving doctor that is not afraid to do anything- and I mean ANYTHING- to get what he wants.

Dr. Lecherous slowly walks down a staircase from his main room, down to where Raven is tied to the table.

"Ha. You thought you could get away with calling your little friends to come save you? I don't think so." Dr. Lecherous snatches her Titan communicator from a small table next to her, then crushes it beneath his bare hand.

He then softly and seductively removes the shirt from Raven's mouth. "Well...did you?!"

Raven glares at him with her evil satanic eyes, then says, "You will NEVER get away with this. My friends will find me and put you in jail where you belong."  
"Ha! It humors me that you think your friends will even find you down here! Sweetheart, we are in the middle of nowhere. Your communicator does not work under all of these titanium walls, besides. We're so far underground, no one can hear you scream..." Dr. Lecherous then stuffs the shirt back into her mouth.

"I will have my way with you, as I please. And you have no say in anything at all.

I've been watching you, Raven. I've been watching your whole team. I see you all up there, fighting away crime, being the superheroes that you are... or so, claim, to be. I've just been waiting for the right time to come on up and work my way. I could have waited a little bit longer, but the temptation was just too strong.

Every time I watch you fight, it's so...intriguing. I love the way you use your powers. You are a very smart girl...very sophisticated. Let's say...I love a little sophistication, in case you couldn't tell." Dr. Lecherous smirks and looks around his lair with all of his tools, toys, and intricate finds.

"The other Titans are smart as well, but you... You. Raven. You are one of a kind, and I will do anything to keep you here, away from society and your friends, for as long as I can." Dr. Lecherous then starts lifting Raven's cloak from her shoulders, "Do you really think you can get away from me?", as he pulls down Raven's turtleneck, revealing her collarbones.

Just then, the Titans SMASH through a huge wall that Starfire had helped soften by melting it with her laser eyes.

"Dude. That took for EVER" yelled Beastboy.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. It's your friends." Dr. Lecherous looks over at Raven. "I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised they found you. But, I presume nothing is too challenging for the Titans."

Robin glares and watches the evil Doctor. "Who the hell are you?"  
"I? Who am I? Ha! I am only the powerful Dr... well, you don't need to know my name. Let's just say, I am and will continue to be the one who keeps and satisfies your Raven..."

"What do you mean, 'satisfies'?" bursts Beastboy.

"Oh, ho! You don't need to know. That is mine and Raven's business only. The only thing you need to be concerned about, is how to get out of here alive." boasts the Doctor.

"Let her go right this now!" yells Starfire.

The team starts to spring forward towards the Doctor.

"Nah, ah, ah! Don't you take another step." He pulls out a remote control.

The Titans freeze.

Without saying another word, the Doctor steps onto the platform that the table with Raven is on, and presses the button. A glass orb forms around the table and the Doctor, then pulls them down even further underground, making them disappear out of sight as a plain floor conceals the hole where the platform was.

The Titans stare and try to figure out where the heck that platform went to. While all of the Titans start looking around, Cyborg then nudges Robin. "Uh, dude. We have a bigger problem right now." Cyborg points up at the corner of the huge room, the rest of the Titans look up to find a huge robotic beast-like bird, with razor teeth, raging eyes, and saw-like feet. On top of that, laser beams are set off around the Titans, surrounding them.

"Oh, god." Robin says. "Who knows what kind of booby traps will go off from these laser beams. Nobody move a single inch until I find a way to turn them off."

Just then, the monster- like robot comes swooping down towards the Titans, setting off the laser beams.

"Shit." Robin mutters.


End file.
